Max Goof
|friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Teenager |size = 200 }} Maximillian "Max" Goof is a fictional character who is the teenage son of the popular Disney character Goofy. He first appeared in the 1992 television series, Goof Troop as the one of two main protagonists and is an 11½-year-old. He also stars in the spin-off movie, A Goofy Movie (1995), as at roughly 14-years-old; and 18-years-old in its direct-to-video sequel, An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) as one of the two main protagonists in both movies. He later appears in the direct-to-video, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999); and its sequel, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004); and the 2001 TV series, House of Mouse (as a parking valet). Max is a playable character on the SNES video game, Goof Troop (1994), the PlayStation 2 video game Disney Golf (2002), and the PC video game Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding (2001). He is voiced by Bobby Driscoll in the Goofy shorts, the late Dana Hill (who also voiced Tank Muddlefoot) in Goof Troop, Shaun Fleming in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, and, currently, Jason Marsden (who also voices Chester McBadbat, Kovu and Nermal) since 1995 with Aaron Lohr doing his singing voice. Powers and abilities Physical abilities *'Skateboarding:' Max has demonstrated throughout the series that he is an excellent skateboarder, pulling off various stunts and poses, even being creative in making a move of his own. *'Sportsmanship:' this trait was primarily in the sports videogames he appeared in, which consist of Golf, Basketball, Football, and of course, Skateboarding. In the X Games, he has also done Skating and Biking. *'Dancing:' Max had some dancing skills posing as Powerline. Temporary abilities *'Magic:' the Magician's Hat granted Max his own magical abilities to manipulate him, but this eventually became undone. Appearance Physical appearance Max is an anthropomorphic dog with black fur, droopy ears, and peach skin. He appears to have a striking resemblance to his father, Goofy, with some notable differences: *His spiky hairstyle *Eyebrows *A bigger head *And a smaller muzzle Another notable difference, his facial skin is exposed more than Goofy's is. Also like his father, he possesses a humanoid body, as of hands and feet. One episode reveals his buttocks, although they're in a flesh tone instead of black. Attire As Goofy Junior, he wore overalls with a yellow shirt and white shoes. As Max Goof, he normally wears red. Relationships Goofy Goofy is his father, who also seems to be the opposite Max. While Max is mature, Goofy is wise, but doesn't always know what's going on. Max loves his dad, but sometimes, he lies to him in order to keep his oblivious father from ruining his plans. This led to a disagreement between them, eventually reconciling and making amends. However, Max still went at lying to his father, but after they beat Bradley, things seemed to finally settle by then. Peter "P.J." Pete Jr. P.J. is Max's best friend. When Max met P.J., he was startled. But eventually they started bonding. Through every circumstance, and every trial, they have remained best friends since then. While Max is the brains, P.J. is the muscle, and Max has manipulated him into doing stuff behind their fathers' backs. But when one of his not-so-well-thought-through plans fail, P.J. has been shown berating him for it. Roxanne Max fell in love with her, but she didn't seem to notice him. He was willing to lie to her to keep her. Near the end of A Goofy Movie, she confessed that ever since his Goofy laugh, she loved him. Trivia *Ever since Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, he hasn't made a home media appearance in years. *The Goof Troop series never kept an exact timeline of Max's life, sometimes defying things like when they moved. *In his final appearance, Max is a young adult while Huey, Dewey and Louie are still kids. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Outright Category:Arrogant Category:Wayward Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Genius Category:Mentally Ill Category:Casanova Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Incompetent Category:Inconclusive Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Voice of Reason Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters